


Stay with me

by Maducute



Category: Avengers (Comics), Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Everyone is Dead, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Goodbyes, Natasha Romanov Dies, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 12:24:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15194729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maducute/pseuds/Maducute
Summary: The one in which I imagined that natasha turned powder with the rest. Relationship established but not disclosed to other avengers





	Stay with me

**Author's Note:**

> I don't speak english so much so pardon me
> 
> Be nice It's my first work 
> 
> I hope you enjoy 
> 
> Byee

Steve POV

I saw it clearly when Thanos snapped his fingers but could not stop and could not think of anything to stop them from turning to dust.

I saw Wanda walking away with tears in her eyes through the Vision.

I saw Okaye upset when t’challa left.

I saw when Bucky called me as a request for help as if I could do something

Then I saw her, Natasha coming to me crying. I watched as she clung so tightly she did not want to go.

-Steve

-Nat please, I need you, stay with me "I said desperately

-Hey baby, it’s okay you will get this. It’ll be all right again and I’ll be fine and you’ll bring me back into your arms, "she said, smiling.

-Nat I need you,do not go. Do not go. I love you, "I cried.

-I love you

She gave me a kiss and then she had nothing. I did not see her anymore and I lost my sense. I did not have anything else. Sam, Bucky, Wanda, Vision, T’challa and Nat had gone and had nothing left.

I saw everything and even trying I could not stop that.


End file.
